Un Cumpleaños Disparatado
by Santi Cor
Summary: TERMiiNAD0! W0000000WWWWWWW EST0Y FELiiZ nOn
1. Buenos Amigos

Bueno primer fic… T-T

Aqui voy…

Era marzo 14, El cumpleaños de la queridísima "Pop Star" Athena Asamiya quien estaba acostumbrada a pasarla con sus amigas… sin hacer escándalo ninguno. Pero este año seria diferente... En casa de Athena (según yo vive con Kensou, Bao, & Chin)

- ¡A desayunar! – gritó athena mientras servia la mesa para cuatro.

Chin, venia de meditar en el dojo, bao y kensou de practicar en el patio

- ¡Que bien muero de hambre! - se sentó Kensou

- ¿Cuándo no? – Se sentó a su lado bao - ¿Qué preparaste athena? -

- Hígado encebollado – sonrió.

- ¿Qué? O.O – grito Kensou.

- Jajaja, mentira, cocine sushi y hice algunos nikuman n.n -

- n///n sushi – se saboreo kensou.

Athena sirvió, y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Saben que dia es soy? –exclamo emocionada Athena

-¿Día internacional de las naciones Unidas? –pregunto Kensou

-No, kensou hoy no es dia de las naciones unidas – afirmo Athena mirando a bao con cara de "tu si sabes la respuesta verdad"

-Kensou…Kensou…- negó bao con la cabeza – Hoy es dia de la raza ¿No es asi? Athena -

- T-T no bao…hoy tampoco es dia de la raza… -

- ¿No? ¿Entonces que cangrejos se celebra hoy? ò.ó -

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Athena – respondió Chin quien leía el periódico y bebía su sake

- n-n Gracias Chin por haberte acordado, asi es hoy es mi cumpleaños… que malos son, no se acordaron T-T –

- o.o ¿Qué? Y yo que pensé que tu cumpleaños era diciembre 13 n.nU - se excusó Kensou

Bao casi escupe su sake al oír a Kensou y le dio un codazo susurrándole algo al oído.

- _idiota, ese es el cumpleaños de chae lim_ -

- o.oU –

- Bueno, de todas maneras solo quería que lo supieran – sonrió Athena.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Athena-chan? – pregunto con curiosidad Chin.

- Ir con malin y Hinako al centro comercial o algo – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Kensou se levanto de la mesa – ¡De Ninguna manera Athena Asamiya!, bao y yo te organizaremos ¡una fiesta como ninguna otra! ¿verdad Bao? –miro con complicidad a bao.

- ¿Yo? O.O – se asombró Bao

Kensou con cara de "No, wey mi abuelita" y le soltó un codazo.

- si como no, ¡Yo! ¿Quién mas? n.nU -

-¿Harían eso por mi? –

- eso y mucho mas – Kensou sostuvo las manos de athena (Al estilo bruk de pokemon)

Bao y Chin se quedaron con cara de (O.o)

- Creo que me emocione, discúlpame Athena – se desprendió de sus manos

- n////n gracias Kensou – agradeció

- Además Athena, chin te llevara de comprar al centro comercial ¿Verdad Chin?¬.¬-

Chin se atoraba con un pedacito de sushi y bao le golpeaba la espalda para que lo sacase. El pedacito de sushi salio volando.

-ahg…ahg…- intentaba respirar chin - ¿Yo?

- Si, tu –

- jejeje n.nU si, yo ¿Verdad? -

- aja – asintió Kensou con cara de "di que si o te mato"

- pues claro ¿Cómo no? –

Athena eufórica abrazó a Chin.

- chin, Muchas gracias, bueno, gracias a todos por este cumpleaños tan especial -

- Ya sabes te demostramos cuanto te queremos – quedaba bien Kensou

- bueno, voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos ¿Si? –

- OK – asintieron los tres.

Mientras Athena se echaba su "manita de gato" y buscaba la bolsa adecuada para el dia, Chin y Bao discutían mas bien susurraban con kensou.

-_Kensou ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Como me comprometes asi con Athena? Yo tenía planes para esta noche y mira ahora…en que lió me metiste, ahora quien sabe a que horas a athena se le antojara regresar del famoso "centro comercial" –_

_- si kensou _ò.ó _¿Qué te pasa? Yo quería ir a la casa de chris a jugar Xbox 360 y mira me quedare a "ayudarte" – _reclamo Bao

_- ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA! No ¡comiencen! Solo será un rato lo prometo _n.nU –

Athena bajaba las escaleras y miro extrañada la conversación que apenas escuchaba entre los 3 hombres de la casa.

- ¿Qué tanto hablan? O.ó - pregunto

Los tres se voltearon rápidamente.

- De nada n.nU aquí, platicando de la novela de anoche - contestó Chin

- ¬.¬

-Bueno ya es hora de irse ¿no creen? – apresuro kensou

- Si, tienes razón Kensou, ¿Nos vamos athena? –

- Si ¡vamonos! –

Chin y Athena se acercaron a la puerta.

- Hasta luego nos vemos después – se despidió Chin

- ¡Que te diviertas Athena! Igual tu chin -

- _/¬.¬ si como no me divertiré mucho, imbecil/-_ pensó chin

- Gracias – atino a decir Athena.

Bao y Kensou miraron irse a Athena y entraron a la casa.

- bueno, bueno, ¿Por donde empezaremos? – frotó sus manos Kensou

- ¿Que te parece si llamas a todos los de KoF y les invitas mientras yo lavo los trastes? –

- bueno esta bien, nada más no te tardes –

- no que va ¬.¬ -

Kensou hacia llamadas a diestra y siniestra durante más de media hora.

- Ya termine – dijo Bao

Sentándose en uno de los muebles.

- OK yo también ya termine le hable a TODOS los de KoF incluso al amargado de Iori -

- ¡¿Qué?! O.O – se sobresalto Bao – si lo invitaste a él no invitaste a Kyo ¿Verdad? –

- ah si a ¡el también lo invite! –

- ¿Estas Loco? Esto se convertirá en un desastre ¡idiota! –

- Bao, No seas aguafiestas, eso no ocurrirá, ambos son civilizados y sabrán comportarse –

- si tú lo dices 6.6 que asi sea. –

- bueno iré a tomar un baño si vienen los strippers les dices que pasen y que se instalen mientras yo termino ¿OK? -

- ¿Strippers? O.O – bao no acababa de asombrarse.

- ejem…- asintió kensou

- _/pervertido de 5ta/_- pensó Bao

En el centro comercial… Athena quedaba encantada con cada tienda que visitaba.

- oh Chin, también ¿puedo tomar este vestido azul celeste? -

-/_pues ya que, ¿No quieres llevarte toda la tienda?/_ -pensó para si – Claro Athena Como no Agarralo es tu cumpleaños-

- n.n –

- /_haber hasta cuando con esta chamaca/_-

**_De regreso a la casa del Qsycho Team_**…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK tocaron la puerta, y bao se para abrir.

- El sr. Kensou-dono me ha pedido que los dirija a instalarse - Dijo Bao sin quitar la vista de la revista play boy que leía.

- ¿Bao? ¿Desde cuando llamas a kensou, KENSOU-DONO? Pensé que se llevaban de lo peor –

- ¿ah? O.O ¿Hinako-san? ¿Que haces aquí? – doblo la revista ya la guardo en su bolsa

- vine por mi amiga que cumple años ¿sabes? ¿Donde esta? – dijo mientras pasaba a la casa muy quitada de la pena

- Salio con chin y volverá en la tarde – miro atónito a Hinako

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿Y Kensou? - dijo asomándose a la cocina

- Esta tomando un baño – dijo mientras se sentaba

- bueno lo esperare en la cocina – dijo mientras se dirigía a la misma como destino

- ejem… ¬¬U **_::nada mas no te acabes la comida como la semana pasada:: –_** susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste? O.o –

- que si gusta en la nevera hay carne azada –

- ah... Esta bien muero de hambre, es que no e desayunado – corrió a la cocina

- si me imagino ¬.¬, no entiendo como no engorda esa mujer si come como chang cuando no come 4 días – se sentó a seguir viendo la revista y miro al reloj – haber a que horas con los mendigos strippers –

- ¡BAO! ¡BAO! ¡BAO! – gritaba Kensou desde el baño

- demonios, ¿Ahora que? . - se acerco al baño - ¿Qué paso? –

- ¡pásame la toalla! Es que se me olvido n.nU –

- _/no se te olvida la cabeza porque la traes pegada/_ -pensó Bao – OK – tomo la toalla y se la paso y se retiro.

Después de haberse vestido kensou bajo a ver a bao quien _seguía_ viendo la revista.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Llegaron mis strippers? -

- Nah – afirmo bao – pero vino una queridísima amiga tuya

- _/OH michiru-san me vino a pedir perdón/_-pensó ilusionado Kensou mientras preguntaba - ¿Quién eh? –

- hinako, esta en la cocina… Esperándote – se burlo bao

- ¡¿HINAKO?! ¿A que vino la tragona esa? –

- Ha vaciar nuestro refri ¿a que mas? –

-¬.¬ Mm.… otra ves tendré que ir al mercadito a comprar la comida T-T-

- asi es mí querido Kensou –

-Bueno veré que hago con la tragona.- entro a la cocina

Kensou miro a hinako comerse como posesa los onigiris de dieta que comía Athena asi que decidió asustarla por la espalda.

-¡hola Hinako! – la tomo por la cintura

- mmhmnla mhnmhsou – apenas pronuncio Hinako

- ¿Qué? –

- que hola Kensou! n.n –

-ah, hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto mientras revisaba la canasta de los onigiris

- **_::los panecillos y onigiris de dieta::_**- dijo como si rezará

- ¿Qué? O.O –

- ¿Que si acaso me visita te inquieta? –

- OH No ¿como crees? Solo pregunto por curiosidad, pero ¿venias por athena no? -

- asi es pero Bao me dijo que no esta T-T –

- Si. Es que salio con Chin y nosotros estamos organizándole una fiesta e invitado a todos los de KoF-

-¿De verdad? o.o – cuestionó Hinako - ¿Por qué mi celular no sonó?

-**_::Por que vas a acabar con la comida::_**- rezó

- ¿Perdón? O.o –

- que tú eres una amiga muy querida… y te lo iba a decir en persona -

- OH, gracias, tu también. ¿Entonces puedo ayudarte con la fiesta? –

- Emm – dudó por un momento – OK… _/ya que…/ -_

- ¡Hay que bien! ¡Gracias Kensou! – lo abrazo eufóricamente

- n.nU

- ¿Me puedo encargar de la comida? – miro a kensou con cara de borrego a punto de llevar al matadero

- si tú quieres n.nU –

- Gracias – le volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo


	2. Invitados

Capitulo 2: Los Invitados

En el capitulo anterior: Kensou Encontró a Hinako comiendo los onigiris de dieta de Athena, hinako al ser sorprendida le pide a Kensou que le deje ayudarle con la organización de la fiesta kensou acepta.

- Si, si ya pues. – dijo desprendiéndose de hinako con desprecio. – tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿sabes?, asi que todo lo que tengas que hacer hazlo aquí en la cocina ¿OK? -

-Sip n.n no te preocupes. – asintió Hinako sacando ollas de los cajones.

-OK pues… ¡Estas en tu casa! – salio corriendo Kensou

Kensou halló dormido a Bao en la sala.

- ¡Bao! ¡Despierta zángano! – dice enfurecido y comienza a sacudirlo.

- ¿Qué paso? Ya te dije que yo no mate a Colosio – dijo Bao dormido.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que me estas hablando Bao? O.O – se sorprendió Kensou.

- OH…eres tú… (-.-)U no nada estaba soñando ¿Que paso? -

- pues que ¡te despiertes! te quedaste a ayudarme ¿no? ò.ó –

- pues si, pero tu no me dices que quieres u.ú –

- cierto…-dijo kensou pensativo – ponte a limpiar la casa no quiero que lo invitados nos critiquen por sucios n.ñ –

- Bueno. – dijo bao sacando de quien sabe donde un mandil y una escoba.

- mientras yo voy a llamar a la agencia de strippers para ver porque no han llegado –

- ¬.¬

-¿Si? ¿Bueno? ¿Hablo a la agencia de strippers? ¿Si? Bueno mire hace un par de horas hable para que me llegaran un conjunto pero la verdad es que no han llegado… ¡¿Qué?! O.O ¿Que no piensan llegar? ¿Por qué? ¿O que?- digo presionando el teléfono (casi a romperlo) - ¿Qué no hay suficientes? Pero si pague por adelantado . ¿sabe que?... Vallase mucho a Chi…huahua el baile… y ¿sabe que? L0S VOY A DEMANDAR ¡! ¡Por incumplimiento de contrato! – Kensou cuelga indignado  
- ¿Qué paso que te dijeron? – cuestionó Bao

- Nada. Los bastardos de la agencia me mandaron por un tubo u.ú –

-Mm… - musitó Bao – ¿Y que piensas hacer? –

- podría llamar a Mai... –dudo por un momento – para que viniera hacer uno ¿No crees? – dijo con la baba caída solo de imaginarlo

- Cállate… ya sabes la paliza que el Sr. Bogard te daría, si la ultima vez que anduviste de lujurioso en los vestidores del torneo del año pasado te dejo los dos ojos morados ¬.¬ - dijo bao con sensatez

- ¬.¬" ni me lo recuerdes, que quede traumado… pero tienes razón yo no puedo arriesgarme a otra golpiza n.nU -

- _/hasta que estrenas tu cerebro ¬.¬/_ - pensó Bao.

Kensou quedo un momento pensativo

- me pregunto como le estará yendo a Chin con Athena – dijo casi a carcajadas.

- Mmm...Cierto, ¿como le estará yendo? – se pregunto mientras terminaba de barrer

En el centro comercial donde Chin & Athena se encontraban, Chin apenas podía con todas las bolsas que cargaba.

-_/ ¿Por qué tuve que venir a estos lugares con Athena? ¬.¬U maldito Kensou /_- pensó Chin

- ¿Por que tan pensativo? –pregunto Athena

- ¿Ah? – Lo sacó de sus pensamientos – no nada, ¡No sabes lo divertido que es salir contigo! n.n –

- Chin ¿Lo dices enserio? n.n -

- ejem…- asintió

- ¡Que bien! ¡Porque creo que tenemos mucho tiempo perdido! Asi que todos los fines de semana saldremos juntos ¿Qué te parece? -

- O.O magnifica idea… -asintió Chin - /_yo y mi gran bocota ¬.¬U/_

- ¿Qué te parece si descansamos?, te miras algo cansando –

- _/hasta que se te ocurre algo bueno/_ - pensó – si la verdad si, lo estoy.

- ¿Pasamos al Burger King? - propuso Athena

- _/yo quería ir al MC Donalds es mas barato ; ;/_- pensó Chin

- n.n

En la casa de del K Team

-¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta de Athena? – le pregunto kula a K'

- Yo no pienso ir a esa fiesta, asi que ni te ilusiones kula – Dijo cambiándole de canal al televisor.

- Mmm… K' di que ¡si! – Presionó Kula – o le diré al tío maxima que me lleve . -

- haz lo que quiera – K' se acomodo en el sofá.

- ¡¡ah!! ¡K' ponen atención! – grito Kula poniéndose frente al televisor – ¿o vas conmigo o vas conmigo? –

- Kula quítate de ahí, no me dejas ver las noticias – trataba de esquivar a kula

- No, hasta que me digas que tu me vas a llevar . -

- si eso te hace feliz… si yo te llevo pero quítate - le señalaba a Kula que se quitará

- OK n.n Gracias K' – se sentó junto a su hermano

En la casa Kane

- ¿a quien llamas lilly? – pregunto Billy Kane a su hermana menor.

- a Mignon & Ninon Beart – dijo jugando con el cable de teléfono – voy ver si también las invitaron a la fiesta de Asamiya.

- OK, no te tardes que sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad – señaló Billy

- Sí, lo se – esperando que contestaran.

-bueno te espero afuera.- billy salió de la casa.

En la casa Sakazaki.

- ¡¡Yuri!! – Gritó Ryo con enojo - ¡¡Regresa a entrenar!! -

- ¡No puedo! ¡Ryo! – se negó Yuri.

- ¡No me puedes dejar a medias! – replicó

- ¡Papá me dio permiso de asistir a la fiesta de Athena con Robert! ¿Seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros Ryo? Porque de seguro King estará en la fiesta – plantó la espinita de la duda en Ryo

-Mmm…- dudo Ryo por un momento - ¿Segura que King estará ahí?

-Ejem…-asintió Yuri

- OK, yo los acompaño n.n – dijo emocionado

En la casa Yagami según yo Iori vive con Mature & Vice

Vice & Mature jugaban su consola en su cuarto mientras el sr. Yagami las miraba desde la puerta.

- ¿Quien Diría que las mas seria del torneo son tan infantiles en su casa? – sonrió sarcástico

- HAH HAH HAH – las hermanas rieron mientras no perdían la mirada de la pantalla.

- Hablo Sie Kensou, nos a invitado a una fiesta ¿Quieren ir? -

- ¡¡Muere!!- exclamó mature mientras en el juego mataba a su hermana vice

- ¡¡Maldita!! – se enojo vice

Iori que no aguantaba ser ignorado ya le había salido una venita de la frente mientras miraba a las hermanas con furia en los ojos.

- ¡Les estoy hablando! – grito furioso

- ¿ah? – lo miraron por primera vez desde que se paro en la puerta.

Iori pasó su mano por su para desmotrando su desesperación por ser ignorado.

- en verdad que uds. Dos son desesperantes, les decía, que si gusta ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Athena Asamiya la chiquilla chiclosa del Psycho Team.

- bueno esta bien n.n

- arréglense, volveré en un rato – se voltio sin mirar atrás.

Las hermanas lo escucharon y luego se voltearon a seguir jugando.

En el Dojo de Tae Kwan Do del Sr. Kaphwa

- Chae Lim, May Lee, Jhun nos tenemos que alistar – dijo Kim

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Jhun

- Kensou, nos ha invitado a la fiesta de su novia o amiga Athena –

- ¡Que Bien! – May lee exclamó – ¡vamonos Chae! – La jaló de la mano – tenemos que alistarnos ¡ya!

- ¡Hey esperen! – dijo kim con un tono estricto

- déjalas kim, no seas tan estricto, son jóvenes –

- tienes razón n.nU

En la casa de Kyo Kusanagi

- kyo, llamó Kensou hace rato para invitarnos a la fiesta que está organizando para Athena - dijo benimaru mientras se miraba al espejo acomodándose su electrocutante cabello.

- Kensou hace lo que sea por conquistar a Athena ¿No crees? - jugaba con su llamas entre las manos. – pero tiene mucho que no miro a Athena asi que creo que si iremos –

- ¿Crees que hayan invitado a iori? – se voltio Benimaru a ver directamente a Kyo

- Nah, no creo que Kensou sea tan tonto para juntarnos en una fiesta n.n – dijo mientras soplaba el índice de su mano

- como digas chispita –

- ò.ó que no me digas asi –

- je, se me salio n.nU –

En la casa de los lobos solitarios

- Andy, Terry… - dijo rock que traía una pizza en la mano

- Rock, No interrumpas, no ves que estamos viendo Robo-COP - le interrumpió Terry

- si pero… - intentó decir Rock

- Nada de peros… dame esa pizza – le arrebató Andy.

- Es que… -

- ¡Es que nada! Siéntate que me desespera verte parado – dijo Terry metiéndose un puño de palomitas de maíz a la boca

- Si hombre, ya siéntate – le apoyo Andy

- ¡Es que Kensou Llamo para invitarnos a la fiesta de Athena la de psycho team! – grito Rock

Andy apago la televisión.

- ¡hombre! lo hubieras dicho antes… que para las fiestas estamos mas que puestos ¿Verdad hermano? – Dijo terry

- Si que si, vamonos a alistar… no se nos vaya hacer tarde –

- no te quedes ahí embobado, Rock. – Dijo terry – levanta la sala y te vas a bañar

- Ya que ¬.¬U – refunfuño Rock

En la casa Heidern

- Anda Leona ¡Vamos! – la jalaba Ralf

- Ya te dije que no quiero ir. – le arrebato su mano

- Leona, te falta salir y creo que esta seria buena ocasión – dijo Clark

-ándale leona – rogó como niño chiquito Ralf

- déjame en paz, no voy y punto final – afirmo con dureza

- Mmm. Bueno si tu no quieres ir entonces invitare a B. Jennet – Ralf intento causarle celos a leona

Clark miro extrañado a Ralf sabia que leona no le daría importancia

- ni te atrevas a acercarte a la pirata esa – exclamo furiosa leona

- Je, ¿entonces si vas con nosotros a la fiesta? – sonrió Ralf

- Ya que… - asintió Leona

Notas de Autor Santino:

Estos son apenas algunos de los que Irán a la fiesta…. En los siguientes Capítulos llegaran los invitados y uno que otro colado


	3. Cocineros A mil por hora !

En el Capitulo anterior: Algunos invitados se estaban preparando para asistir a la tan espera fiesta de miembro del psycho team. Athena Asamiya.

- ¡Bao! ¡Apúrate! Que los invitados no deben tardar – dijo kensou nervioso mientras trataba de escuchar algo a través de la puerta del cuarto de Bao - _/mocoso…está peor que Athena…se tardan horas, para arreglarse/_- pensó

- ¡Ya Voy! – Replicó Bao mientras se perfumaba mirándose al espejo - _/como friega este wey/_- pensó Bao.

Kensou caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado.

-_/ ¿Qué se esta creyendo Bao? El príncipe de Austria ¿o algo asi?... y para amolarla Athena y Chin No regresan… u.ú /_- Kensou pensaba desesperado.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa.

- seguro que ya llegaron los invitados T-T soy un asco preparando fiestas… - se dispuso a abrir la puerta

-¡Kensou! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Me divertí mucho junto a Chin! A pesar de su edad tiene un aguante que… ¡Que bárbaro! – dijo Athena mientras le daba las bolsas a Kensou que traía en las manos.

- _/me llamó anciano o.oU/_ - pensó Chin. Mientras arrumbaba las bolsas con las cuales apenas podía.

- me alegra que llegaran ya me estaba preocupando n.nU – descansó Kensou

- ¿Y bao? – pregunto Athena buscándolo con la mirada

- el mocoso ese…se parece a ti en algo… - dijo Kensou con sarcasmo – se tardan horas para arreglarse.

- n.n – sonrió Athena

-bueno yo me a descansar, al rato salgo a la fiesta n.n – dijo Chin con un tono de agotamiento, horrible.

- OK, yo nada más me baño y estoy lista n.n – dijo athena muy cómodamente sentada

- Pues apúrate mí' hijita, que mis invitados no esperan – kensou la jalo del brazo para que se levantara – anda a bañarte, y todo lo demás.

- ¡hay! ¡Tú pareces el cumpleañero y no yo! – renegó Athena quien se movía con pereza

- si, pero yo organicé esta fiesta y no quiero que se arruine por nada del mundo – dijo mientras la empujaba

- ¡OK! ¡OK! ¡OK! Ya voy… - athena corrió a su cuarto

-_/chiquilla insolente, ¬¬ si llegan mis invitados y no la ven lista la mato/ _ -

Tocaron la puerta. Kensou salto del susto.

- _/que no sean mis invitados/_- Rogó Kensou y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién es ud? – pregunto Kensou a un tipo con uniforme.

- ¿Es ud Hinako Shojo? –pregunto el tipo

_-/ ¿me miro como mujer/-_ pensó kensou – En la ma#e, ¡hinako! – Kensou poso su mano en la frente. – espéreme un momento, horita le aviso n.n –

- OK, n.nU –

Kensou corrió hacia la cocina donde hinako (asombrosamente) tenia echo un banquete para un ejército.

- WTF? O.o, ¿esto es real? – se froto los ojos Kensou.

Hinako lo voltio a ver mientras sacaba un choco flan del refrigerador.

- Ah, Hola Kensou… ya mero termino no te preocupes ya ¿llegaron los invitados? –

- No… o.o pero…. ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – señalando con el índice el banquetazo que estaba casi listo.

- Aja... – asintió hinako mientras adornaba el choco flan con rodajas de kiwi.

- wow… ¿Quién lo diría hinako toda una maestra en la cocina? Desdichada en el torneo afortunada en la cocina – se burlo Kensou sacarasticamente

- jejeje n.nU – siguió con lo suyo Hinako.

- hinako-chan, te buscan afuera… - kensou no le quitaba la mirada de encima a un pastel de tres pisos que estaba en la mesa

- asi, es que pedí unas ancas de rana… ¿le pagas y me las traes? –

- O.O ¿Ancas de Rana? –

-ejem… ancas de rana ¿Me las traes antes de que valla el muchacho? -

- emm… si ya voy…- Kensou salio corriendo de la cocina despavorido.

Kensou le pagó al de las ancas de rana y regreso a la cocina para entregársela a hinako quien ya casi terminaba con la comida para la fiesta. Y regreso a la sala.

- ¿Ancas de Rana? ¿Quién cangrejos va a comer eso? – dijo kensou para si mismo mientras agarraba un plumero ( de esos que usan para limpiar y sacudir las cosas empolvadas) y limpiaba y acomodaba todo lo que se ponía en su camino – a ver a que horas… con la festejada y Bao… - volteo a ver su reloj de pulso, dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento los invitados podrían llegar.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK tocaron la puerta.

Kensou saltó del susto.

- ¿Quién será? – intrigado corrió a abrir a la puerta.

Apenas y abrió la puerta y alguien la derrumbo detrás.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! – grito Terry aplastando a Kensou bajo la puerta - Ya llego su ¡Luís Mirrey! – Afirmo terry buscando a kensou - ¿Dónde te metiste Kensou? –

Aquí abajo Terry, x.xU – dijo muy apenas kensou quien quedo como tortilla después de ser sorprendido

Terry volteo a verlo y se quito de encima.

-¡Hey! ¡No te vi! n.nU ¡Gomen! –

- Ya me di cuenta - dijo kensou sobándose la cabeza y limpiando su traje que tanto le costó planchar. – ¡pasen! No se queden parados como lelos –

- Gracias – dijo amablemente rock mientras seguía a su sensei que paso muy fresco.

- ¿Y la festejada? - pregunto Terry mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente en el living.

- Esta arreglándose, ya sabes cosas de mujeres n.nU – respondió algo nervioso Kensou.

- Toma Nota Rock, una cosa mas porque no debes tener novia, - Dijo indicándole con el dedo como si fuera una gran filosofo – "Las mujeres son un misterio mas para la vida" –

- Si Sensei – Rock sacó una libreta de sabe donde y se puso a escribir las sabias palabras de Terry.

- jejeje o.oU – rió nerviosamente Kensou - ¿Y tu hermano? – preguntó curioso.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen Kensou, el hombre domina al mundo pero la mujer domina al hombre, en otras palabras se quedo en su casa cuidando a sus hijos mientras Mai, se fue al salón de belleza a darse una manita de gato, mas bien una zarpazo de tigre –

- LOL, pobre Andy o.oU – rió Kensou

- Si, pobre – asintió Terry

- ¡Buenas Noches! – grito Athena cuando empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Todos voltearon a verla.

- OMG! ¡Te ves preciosa! ¬… Mhn…quiero decir debiste estar lista ase mucho Athena…– reprochó Kensou sin quitarle la vista a Athena.

- Perdóname kensou, es que perdí la noción del tiempo en arreglarme –

- //y valió la pena preciosa// - pensó kensou mientras se le queda viendo con cara de bobo.

Terry que se hallaba a lado de Kensou le descargó una "palmadita" para sacarlo de su trance.

- Hey Kensou con esa mirada que le echas a Athena es más que evidente que te mueres por ella – le susurró Terry a Kensou

Kensou torno su cara a rojo tomate XD

- Luego le digo le a Rock que te pase unos "tips" para que Athena caiga rendida tus pies por nada me dicen "player" – susurró terry presumiéndole.

Kensou rió nerviosamente sin aun quitarle la vista a Athena

- ¡Hola muchachos! – saludo Athena al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Athena saludo primero al pupilo de Terry quien también quedo encantado con la hermosura de Asamiya.

- Jejeje Se ve que Rock y yo llegamos algo temprano - agrego Terry.

- ¡No para nada! Llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo Kensou – pasen al salón de por allá - les indico a los tres el camino – yo mientras voy a ver si ya esta lista la comida ¿OK? no tardo… - se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¡Hey Hinako! ¿Ya mero? -

- Si de hecho ya esta todo listo – asintió mientras se quitaba el mandil y lo colgaba.

- vaya, que bien porque ya están llegando los invitados –

- ¿de verdad? ¡Que bien! n.n – se alegro Hinako - ¿Quién llego? –

- Terry y su inseparable pupilo Rock –

- ¿Rock? - ¿Te he dicho que el es mi kof? –

- emmm…. Nop…. Y la verdad no me interesa XD –

- ¬.¬ OK, bueno yo me voy a mi casa a arreglarme ya le deje instrucciones a mis ayudante que contrate –

- emm… ¿Ayudantes? –

- Aja… los hallé en sección amarilla, porque si funciona y funciona muy bien – agarraba su bolso – por cierto la cuenta te la manda al recibo telefónico son 1,000 dólares por hora -

- o.oU ¿Estas loca de donde voy a sacar tanto dinero para pagar unos ayudantes de cocina? –

- no te preocupes los pedí en pagos asi podrás pagarlos de 50 en 50 –

- Buah ya que. TT-TT – se resigno Kensou

- Si, Si, Si, luego te lamentas, yo tengo que irme a arreglar para regresar a la fiesta, nos vemos – se acerco para despedirse de beso.

Y kensou se dejo. Pero en eso Athena aparece.

- OH, disculpen ¿interrumpo algo? – Dijo Athena suspicaz sin pasar del todo a la cocina

Al escucharla Kensou arrojó a Hinako al otro extremo de la cocina

- ¡no! ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡De ninguna manera! Simplemente hinako se despedía XD ¿No es asi Hinako? - dijo kensou nerviosamente

Hinako se levantó a duras penas y asintió.

- Bueno pero ¿ya te vas? Hinako – pregunto Athena

- Si n.n vuelvo al rato, nos vemos luego - se acerco a Athena para despedirse de la misma forma que lo hizo con Kensou.

-bueno pues cuídate nos vemos al rato Hinako-chan – se despidió Athena escoltándola hasta la entrada para despedir a su amiga.

- ¡Bye! ¡Bye! – salio corriendo Hinako y se subió a subaru levantando polvo. Mientras otros carros se acercaban al estacionamiento (Es que athena es tan famosa que le pagan en euros en ves de dólares y tiene hasta estacionamiento privado XD) Athena se quedo parada en el pórtico. Esperando que los invitados salieren de sus automóviles. Eran Benimaru & Kyo Kusanagi.

- ¡¡Athena!! Querida que guapa te ves si que te luciste esta noche – le halagó el rubio electrizante.

- n////n Gracias – Athena se acerco a darle y un beso y un abrazo –y gracias por venir Beni-kun.

- No te preocupes es un placer – Dijo muy afeminado

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Kyo se acercaba para darle un abrazo a su ex-compañera de preparatoria.

- Gracias Kyo por venir- athena correspondió al abrazo.

Kyo le entregó su regalo igual que benimaru. Y los tres pasaron al salón donde la fiesta estaba apenas tomando lugar.


	4. Papel del baño

En el capitulo Anterior: Ya estaban llegando los invitados, hinako contrato a un personal que cobraban más de lo que trabajaban, & Bao jamás salio de su cuarto o.o

Athena entro al salón junto con Kyo & Benimaru quien no paraba de decirle lo guapa que se veía. Al verlos terry & Rock los saludaron. Kensou por su parte seguía dando instrucciones a los "ayudantes" a diestra y siniestra ¡Estaba más preocupado que la propia Festejada!

- ¡Hey tu! ¡Eso ahí no! ¡Ponlo en la otra mesa! ¡Y tú bájate de esa silla! – ordenaba Kensou a los ayudantes. 

Mientras Terry, Kyo platicaban y Benimaru platicaba con Athena.

- Se ve Kensou le a puesto todas las ganas a esta fiesta – Dijo Kyo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- si, clarito se ve que esta muerto por Athena – se fijo Terry.

- ¿Muerto? ¡Muertísimo! – agrego Kyo.

Kensou iba y venía de la cocina al salón, hasta que se digno a aparecer bao.

-¿Qué haciendo? Kensou – pregunto Bao desde las escaleras observando la ajetreada jornada de Kensou.

- ¡wow! ¡Hasta que el príncipe de la flojera se digna a aparecer! – renegó Kensou alzando los brazos y dando instrucciones como loco.

- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! No es para tanto, es que estaban pasando Shark Tale y no me la podía perder – respondió Bao – Pero ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -

- ¡No! ¡Ya no! ¬.¬ de hecho estoy por terminar. ¡Espera! ¡Ve a recibir a los invitados! Sirve para algo –

- ¡OK! – Bao dio un brinco que llego hasta la puerta y se paro en la puerta esperando que alguien apareciera.

Benimaru le seguía diciendo a Athena lo bonita que se veía.

- ¡Hay nena! ¡Te ves bien bombis! ¿Con que estilista fuiste? – le preguntaba Benimaru mientras tocaba el cabello púrpura de Athena.

- ¡Me peiné yo solita! n///n – dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- pues tienes que enseñarme como porque el gel que me pongo deja bien tieso mi cabello xS – Benimaru intentaba enrollar su cabello pero este volvía a estar duro como antes.

- Si claro que si n.n – le sonrió amablemente Athena.

Las luces se apagaron en el salón y una gran esfera de disco salio a relucir mientras todos se quedaron expectantes.

- Probando… Probando… 1…2…- la voz de Kensou retumbaba en las paredes del salón.

Las luces se volvieron a prender y Kensou salio corriendo.

- Eso fue extraño – dijo Kyo mirando de donde había salido la esfera de disco y las bocinas que hicieron que sus tímpanos casi se rompiesen.

- Si que lo fue – acepto Terry arreglándose la gorra.

- por cierto ¿Y Blue Mary? - cuestionó Kyo.

- Se enojó conmigo. –

- Huy, que mal suena eso…–

- Si, espero venga –

Bao por su parte ya había recibido a varias celebridades del torneo KOF y estaba por llevarlas al salón. Estas eran: Vanesa, Ángel, Malin, & Li Xiangfei. Al entrar al salón Malin & Li Xiangfei se le abalanzaron a Athena deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y dándole sus respectivos regalos.

Vanesa & ángel hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Le abrazo Vanesa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias – Athena correspondía los abrazos y felicitaciones que todos sus amigos les daban.

Kensou seguía como loco tratando de que la fiesta quedara más que perfecta y de repente se metió al baño.

Bao volvió a su puesto de "recepcionista" en la entrada de la puerta.

- hace un frió de los mil demonios aquí y nadie que me traiga un abrigo ¬.¬ - renegó tiritando de frió Bao.

Alguien llego estacionando su carro y se bajo acercándose a Bao.

- ¡Buenas noches amiguillo! – le saludo un tipo vestido de verde.

- Buenas noooches – saludó Bao tiritando de frió - //_este kensou contrato un payaso para la fiesta, que graciosito ¬.¬//_- pensó.

-Aquí es la fiesta de Athena ¿Verdad? –

- Si, aquí es. ¿Es un payaso contratado verdad? -

- no amiguillo, soy Hyena amigo de Athena – le extendió la mano amablemente.

- //_Que amiguitos se manda esta Athena de veras…_// - pensó mientras correspondía al saludo de hyena. Al tomar la mano de Hyena Bao sintió "toques" y enseguida lo soltó.

- JAJA JAJA - rió burlescamente hyena - ¿Buena broma verdad? – dijo sin parar de reírse.

-//_buena broma... My ass_// - pensó bao mientras agitaba su mano – Si que lo es ¬.¬, mejor pase a la fiesta… - le indico bao - //_Este wey si que no la arma para payaso es mas malo que cepillin//_

Hyena lo siguió aun riéndose del inocente Bao.

-¡Papel! ¡Papel! ¡Que alguien me pase papel! ¡Por favor! _//maldito bao le dije que pusiera un rollo de papel aquí ¬¬//_ – gritaba kensou desde el baño que se encontraba alejado de la cocina y buscaba al alguien por la perilla de la puerta viendo que los ayudantes estaban tomando juguito Jumex relajadamente mientras disfrutaban de su "descanso" momentáneo.-_//malditos zánganos//_- pensó mientras pensaba como resolver su problema.

Todos en la fiesta ni notaron la ausencia de Kensou, y los invitados seguían y seguían llegando y athena recibía y recibía regalos. Andy & Mai hicieron su aparición despampanantes. El rubio vestía algo informal, su esposa lucia bellísima. La fiesta estaba tomando color, la música variaba y el ambiente era estupendo. Athena no dejaba de ser felicitada por todos.

Bao tomo un descanso y fue para la cocina en su camino ahí Kensou lo jaló bruscamente abriendo la puerta y empujándolo contra la pared.

- ¡Hasta que te apareces enano del demonio! – le reclamó jalándolo bruscamente

- ¿y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Bao sobresaltado

- Hace una semana te dije que le pusieras papel al baño - dijo con bastante enfado Kensou

- Es que se me olvido n.nU – remedio Bao

- ¿Se te olvido? – Preguntó Kensou con sarcasmo - ¡pues mira! – Kensou alzó levemente su pantalón dejando ver que le faltaba un calcetín LOL.

- JA JA JA JA JAJA – reía Bao poniéndose rojo como tomate e imaginándose que le había pasado al calcetín que kensou no traía puesto – JAJA JAJA JAJA JAJA – siguió riéndose descontroladamente

- No te rías, no es gracioso ¬.¬ - reprocho Kensou propinándole un golpe en la cabeza – Era mi par de calcetines favorito TT.TT –

Bao se sobó la cabeza.

- ¿Alguien ha preguntado por mi? – cambio de tema.

- Nah, ni siquiera se acuerdan que existes – Bao le dijo cruelmente.

- ¿De veras? T.T –

- De veras ¬.¬ asi que compermisito dijo Baosito que se va agarrar un descansito – Bao se alejó dejando a Kensou perplejo

- ¡asi! Kensou – regresaba Bao.

- ¿Qué? ¬.¬ -

- dile a los idiotas que se están acaban las botanas que se larguen porque sino no van a quedar para los invitados –

- ¡Las botanas! – Kensou salio corriendo hacia la cocina.

En la cocina los ayudantes holgazaneaban comiendo las botanas que eran para los invitados.

- ¡Hey! ¡No coman eso! ¡Es para los invitados! – les grito con enfadado Kensou. - ¿Saben que? ¡Están despedidos! asi que váyanse ¬.¬– le indico la puerta trasera con el índice.

Los ayudantes hicieron un ademán, de disgusto y se marcharon por la puerta indicada disgustados.

- _//Al fin, es mejor hacer las cosas uno mismo ¬¬ //_- se dijo para si Kensou mientras tomaba las botanas y se dirigía a la fiesta.

En la fiesta, todo esta mas que bien, todos platicaban, bailaban & se divertían al son de la música. Athena platicaba con los hermanos Meira. Benimaru se dedicó a hostigar a Rock Howard insinuándole cosas raras XD… Kensou entró y puso la bandeja de botanas en la mesa todo había quedado tal y como el lo había planeado, asi que suspiro aliviado y fue a ver si todavía no llegaban los otros invitados.

- ¿Qué tal te esta yendo Bao? – se acerco Kensou asomándose por la puerta.

- bien… no veo a que hora llegarán los demás –

- ¿Quiénes faltan? –

Bao le entrego una lista con los nombre trazados de quienes habían llegado.

- OH, si faltan algunos -

- ¿Algunos, casi todos T-T y yo me estoy muriendo de frió – dijo abrazándose para si mismo.

- ni modos asi es la vida Bao ¬.¬ yo me retiro iré a ponerme un par de calcetas -

- JAJA JAJA JAJA JA JA – Volvió a reír Bao burlonamente

& Los invitados Seguían llegando, Lien Neville, Fio, Nagase ya estaban en la fiesta y por fin Chin despertó con el ruido de la música se bañó, se arregló y se dirigió a la fiesta para ponerse bien feliz con una buen tequila. La fiesta estaba mas que ambientada, Terry bromeaba con su pupilo siendo perseguido por el rubio afeminado Alba coqueteaba con la cumpleañera. Chin se acerco a servirse un poco alguna bebida alcohólica y se retiro de ahí (el pobre no encajaba con los 'jovencitos' aquellos)

Kensou minutos después regreso a la fiesta buscando a Athena para no separarse de ella y no le "pedalearán la bicicleta" LOL… pero ya con tanta gente ahí si que estaba difícil dar con ella.

- Oye ¿Haz visto a Athena? – pregunto a Li Xiangfei quien platicaba con Mai.

- No, Ken-kun no la e visto –le aseguro Li.

-Bueno gracias – buscaba Kensou determinado a dar con ella pero no la hallaba por ningún lado.

……….

………

…..

Bueno hasta aquí dio mi mentecita por el dia de Hoy… y pues pronto ¡capitulo 5!


	5. El Invitado Olvidado

Nota: Idea original de Maxi nn en este & los siguientes capitulos

En el capitulo anterior: Kensou extravió su par de calcetines favoritos LOL, bao la hacia de recepcionista & todos disfrutaban de la fiesta.

La fiesta había tomado una ambientación espectacular todos reían y disfrutaban del momento las copas iban y venían, kensou siguió con su ardua búsqueda de Athena pero ella no aparecía o mejor dicho no la encontraba.

Mientras en otro lugar que no era la fiesta…

(Ring Ring Ring) sonaba el teléfono pero nadie contestaba.

- Mmm… ¿A dónde habrá ido Kyo-san? – Shingo colgó el teléfono desistiendo de hacer la llamada. – No esta en su casa, iré a ver no le a pasado algo malo - se dijo con una preocupación falsa XD

Shingo salio de su casa muy a prisa llegando de inmediato a la morada Kusanagi, tocó la puerta pero tardo en recibir respuesta, la nana de kusanagi abrió la puerta.

-¿Sr. Shingo¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan tarde? –

- ¡Hola Akane! Disculpe que venga tan tarde pero es que estuve llamando pero nadie contesto ¿Esta Kyo en casa? –

- No, el sr. Kyo salio a una fiesta, y volverá mas tarde. –

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Fue a una fiesta?! – grito amedrentado Shingo.

La sra. Asintió.

- ¿Me puede decir a que fiesta fue? -

- Me parece que a la fiesta de la srta. Pelipurpura, la cantante, me parece que se llama Asamiya Athena. –

- OH…. Athena… ¿cree que me pueda dar la dirección de la fiesta? Es que tengo que decirle a Kyo algo muy importante ¬.¬" –

- Si claro, enseguida –

- Disculpe una pregunta más¿desde cuando llegaron las invitaciones? -

- No llegaron muy de mañana hablo el sr. Kensou para invitarlo –

-Ahhh Ya veo, muchas gracias n.nU

La Sra. apunto la dirección en un pedazo de papel y se la dio a Shingo, Shingo la tomó y le dio las gracias después salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"¿Cómo se atrevió Kensou a no invitarme?" – Pensó Shingo con rabia – me las va a pagar eso que tenlo por seguro – se susurro para si mismo.

Shingo buscaba la dirección pero al parecer lo daba con la dirección indicada. Toco la puerta de una casa, esperanzado a que ahí fuera.

(Knock Knock Knock)

Alguien abrió la puerta.

- Disculpe ¿Aquí es la fiesta de la srta. Athena Asamiya? - pregunto Shingo expectante.

- I'm sorry I don't understand Spanish at all – le respondió una Señora. de 76 años.

- ¿Qué? Perdone¿Qué dijo¿Podría hablar mas claro? Es que soy algo sordo – señaló Shingo

La Sra. que le abrió la puerta se le quedo mirando con cara de "O.o"

- I'm sorry I do not understand what you saying -le repitió

-"debí seguir yendo a las clases de ingles bien me lo decía mi mamá TT.TT" – pensó Shingo pasando su mano sobre su cara en muestra de arrepentimiento - OK – Shingo siguió buscando en las siguientes 5 casas. Hasta que miro una casa con un estacionamiento amplio y con pinta de que se llevaba la fiesta acabo. – Ahí debe ser – se dijo mientras miraba por última vez el papelito confirmando la dirección.

Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta pero se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Genial…- entró y se dirigió a la el salón de donde provenía la música.

Abrió la puerta del salón y se escabulló entre la multitud.

Bao platicaba amenamente con chris en unas sillas tomando un poco de jugo pau-pau (el mejor juguito nOn).

- Si, yo se chris, que es vivir con una manada de locos, que me tienes que decir a mi -

- si pero siento que ya no aguanto TT-TT Shermie esta loca y Yashiro esta demente además shermie no sabe cocinar…- chris le contaba su triste historia a su mejor amigo quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de animarlo.

- Créeme Athena no es muy buena en la cocina, pero hay la lleva… Me compadezco de tu dolor amigo- Bao trataba de animar a Chris. – iré por mas jugo para que te suavices ¿OK? no tardo – Bao se dirigió a una mesa llena de esas cosas.

Shingo por su parte se había escondido detrás de unas plantas, cuando vio pasar a Bao, lo jaló bruscamente trayéndolo hacia el.

-¡Hey! – alcanzo a gritar bao mientras era arrastrado por Shingo

- ¡OH, mira a quien encontré! Al sr. Bao ¡¿Dime donde esta Kensou?! – le exigió

- ¡A mira fíjate que lo metí a mi bolsillo y se me ha caído!-

- ¿& Kensou cupo en tu bolsillo? O.O –

-"a mira que no puede haber dos idiotas en una fiesta ¬.¬" "- pensó Bao – ¡No, Shingo¡Quise dar a entender que yo no su niñera y que no se nada de el¡para que me entiendas no se donde cangrejos esta!" –

-Ahh… ¡pues mira¡Kensou no me invito a la fiesta! TT.TT- Shingo reaccionó y aun sosteniéndolo lo aventó – ¡Pues ve a buscarlo necesito reclamarle! – le ordenó

Bao intimidado, fue en su búsqueda de Kensou a quien no fue difícil hallar a pesar del tumulto de gente que había ahí, Kensou estaba sentado con su cabeza sobre una mano observando el panorama viendo que todos se estaban divirtiendo menos el.

- ¡Hey Kensou! – gritó Bao para llamar la atención, Kensou enseguida volteo.

- ¿Qué?- le dijo desganado.

- Te buscan, sígueme –

- ¿Quién? - - se ilusionó Kensou

- La reina de Italia ¬.¬ -

- ¿De verdad? –

- Si claro – sonó sarcástico Bao

Ambos se acercaron detrás de las plantas de donde se escondía Shingo este jaló violentamente a Kensou aventándolo contra la pared.

- maldito Kensou como te atreviste a no invitarme – le reclamaba mientras lo sostenida de su camisa con las dos manos

- Oye Bao y ¿Este loco quien es? – miro indiferente a Shingo

Bao observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo que quien soy¡Soy Shingo¡Imbecil! – le salio la venita de la frente y los dientes demasiados afilados y sin "querer" le propinó un golpe en la cara.

- Auch...-se lamento Kensou sobándose la nariz -Ya me acorde de ti…-

-¿Ah si¡Que bueno¡¿Por qué?! No me invitaste a la fiesta ò.ó – reclamó colérico.

- ¿No lo invitaste Kensou? O.o – pregunto bao interrumpiendo a Shingo

- ¿Qué querías? No hallé su número de teléfono en la agenda¿Querías que lo buscara en el directorio¿Sabes cuantos Yabuki's hay? –

Yabuki meditó por un momento lo que dijo kensou, soltándolo y llevándose una mano al mentón razonando.

- "Huy si deben haber millones" – pensó Bao levantando sus manos y suspirando sarcásticamente.

- Tienes razón, discúlpame n.nU – se disculpo Shingo rascándose la cabeza.

-Si, no hay problema n.nU –

-bueno hay se ven, me voy ¬.¬ - Bao se retiro del trama

- Bueno, ahora únete a la fiesta que cada vez se pone mejor – le aconsejo Kensou y Shingo le siguió la corriente yéndose a servir más tequila.

Kensou sin esperanzas de encontrar a su amada Athena salió a afuera al pórtico a sentarse, esperando a los demás invitados llegarán.

En eso miro que hinako _volvió_ arreglada muy linda para la ocasión.

- ¡Hola! – le saludo amablemente la rubia

- Hola -.-

- ¿Qué haces acá¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la fiesta con los demás? –

- Sip, pero…-

-¡Pero nada anda vamos! – hinako le interrumpió tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia el salón

Cuando ambos entraron Ryo & Terry habían comenzado a pelear y todos los demás mirando emocionados como si del propio torneo se tratase.

Kensou se deshizo de Hinako y se acerco al "espectáculo" que Ryo & Terry estaban dando.

-¡Pero¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Gritó mientras todos se le quedaron mirando por escasos 5 segundos y volvieron a gritar confundidamente "¡Ryo¡Terry!" en el bullicio Bao se le acercó

-¿Que paso? – le preguntó

- Es que Terry se puso a discutir con King y Ryo salió a defenderla –

- ¡Ah¡¿Pero como se atreven en la fiesta de Athena?! – diciendo esto salio adonde estos estaban peleando

- ¡Hey Kensou¡No te acerques! –

Kensou ignoró a Bao acercándose a Terry & Ryo.

- Oigan ¿no podrían arreglar esto pacíficamente? Digo en otro momento y en otro lugar -

Ryo & Terry miraron con desagrado a Kensou golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡Tú no te metas!- gritando al unísono.  
Este volvió a sangrar nuevamente por la nariz acercándose otra vez a Bao.

- como me encanta decirte "Te lo dije" – Bao saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Kensou.

Ambos miraban atónitos el espectáculo donde Terry & Ryo se enfrentaban. Kensou se limpio con el pañuelo limpiándose la sangre y sintiendo húmedo.

- Oye Bao¿estaba sucio el pañuelo? -

- Nah, solo me limpie cuando estornudé –

- O.O ¿Qué mas querías Bao¡Si estaba sucio! –

- Pero ni modos que te dejará ¿sangrando o eso prefieres? –

- No, claro que no, bueno gracias –

El espectáculo no duros ni dos minutos cuando Ryo resultó vencedor dejando a Terry mal herido de brazos y cara en los brazos de su inseparable pupilo. Después todos volvieron a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta. Y fue cuando un pelirrojo & dos acompañantes entraban por la puerta dejando a todos boquiabiertos…

Continuará…….

XDXDXDXD


	6. Queremos pastel

En el capitulo anterior: Shingo se da cuenta que no esta invitado a la fiesta y se va a reclamarle a kensou pero termina uniéndose a la fiesta. Ahhh si y iori llega junto con las hermanas locas.

Nota: las ideas de aquí en adelante son de Maxi n.n

El momento se congeló a ver a Yagami & a las hermanas entrando a la fiesta, todos comenzaron a susurrarse entre si, viendo de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo & acompañantes.

Iori miro con desprecio a los demás invitados.  
- ¿Qué? O.o – dijo iori- ¿pensaron que no vendría? -

Todos se le quedaron mirando un momento más y siguieron con la fiesta, Athena se les acerco ofreciéndoles tragos que había en la mesa. Mature & Vice aceptaron gustosas mientras se reían tontamente, Iori se apoyaba en uno de los ventanales tomando un trago de sake sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kyo.

- "no creo que Kensou sea tan tonto para juntarnos en una fiesta"- Benimaru le susurró a Kyo en el odio imitándolo burlescamente. – Yo creo que si… solo falta que tú y el pelirrojo se pongan hacer un espectáculo de 5 centavos frente a todos.

Kyo se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

- ni creas que yo me rebajare a pelear con Yagami ¬.¬ –dijo Kyo cruzándose de manos haciendo un ademán de superioridad alejándose de el.

- Ya lo veremos – dijo benimaru mientras sacaba a bailar a Rock (Quien era prácticamente arrastrado)

Aun con la llegada de Iori todos seguían disfrutando la fiesta, expectantes de que una pelea surgiera entre el y su archí-enemigo Kusanagi. Todos disfrutaban menos Kensou quien era atormentado por el pequeño Bao.

- OMG! Yagami si vino…- dijo Bao con asombro observándolo.

Kensou estaba sentado en un escalón.

- Dime que no es cierto... x.x - dijo kensou abatido…

- Me encantaría, pero no, si esta aquí y no es una ilusión, el mismísimo Iori Yagami esta en la fiesta de Athena Asamiya…-

- buah!!!!! TT.TT – Kensou comenzó a llorar como un niño chiquito  
- Ya…Ya…Ya… Kensou –Bao le dio unas palmaditas a Kensou - No te pongas melancólico… ¿Qué puede pasar¿Ah? Solo que kusanagi & Yagami se pongan a pelear como chiquillos de kinder Garden destruyendo y dejando en ridículo la fiesta -

- Buah!!! – lloraba Kensou desconsoladamente.

-bueno quizás y tengas suerte y no pase nada. –

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó Kensou ingenuo secándose las lagrimas esperanzado.

- no, pero ¿Qué le vamos hacer? –

- ¡¡¡¡Buah!!!!- salió a corriendo a llorar perennemente. (Se fue a llorar al jardín)

- Ya me harte de verlo llorar ¬¬- Dijo Bao con crueldad - voy a ver a quien saco a bailar o.ó –

Hinako se acercó a Bao y le susurró algo al oído, éste enseguida sonrió emocionado y ambos salieron corriendo.

La música se interrumpió y la voz de Bao se escuchó.

- ¡Espero que se la este pasando bien! – Anunció Bao – Disculpen la interrupción pero creo que ya es hora de que la cumpleañera parta el pastel ¿No creen? -

Gritos de emoción se escucharon afirmando.

- Bueno… ¡Que pase el pastel! -

Se abrió la puerta de entrada y Hinako empujaba un gran carrito que dejaba apreciar un pastel de tres pisos (En el capitulo 3 lo mencionó por cierto era de chocolate nOn ¿A quien no le gusta el chocolate?) Todos quedaron pasmados por un momento y después empezaron a aplaudir apreciando la construcción del susodicho.

La música volvió a sonar pero todos se quedaron apreciando el pastel. Athena se acerco a Hinako, quien le entregó un cuchillo para que partiera el pastel.  
Los invitados comenzaron a entonar la famosa canción de "Happy birthday" y Athena se comenzó a sonrojar sonriendo tímidamente.

(Aclaró que el kensou seguía llorando en el jardín o.o")

Athena partió el pastel y las fotos se empezaron a tomar. Y la fiesta seguía su curso, Iori no se había inmutado pero sin quitarle la vista de Kyo y viendo la forma de ingeniárselas para pelear con él.

Por otra parte Hinako y Bao empezaron a repartir el pastel a los invitados que parecía gustarle el postre, mucho se negaron por que estaban a dieta y eso.

Mientras tanto Kyo platicaba con Ángel & K9999, cuando vio pasar a Athena distraída tomándola del brazo.

- ¡Hey¡Athena! -

Athena enseguida reaccionó

- Hola Kyo D ¿Cómo se la están pasando?-

- ¡Bien! Magnifico… me encanta el ambiente esta muy "prendido" –

- Que bueno que les agrade n///n –

- Si¿Bailamos? –

- _Oké_ n.n –

Kyo aprovecho para decirle que se miraba muy bien y esperaba salir un dia cualquiera con ella…ella solo se sonrojó.

Kensou entró y ya que ha llevado dos capítulos buscando a su amada Athena por fin apareció frente a sus ojos bailando ni más ni menos que con Kusanagi. Kensou se quedo bobo mirando como bailaba la pelipurpura minutos después se levantó y decidido ir por athena para entorpecer el baile con Kyo y sacarla a bailar el mismo fue interrumpido por el alcoholizado de Shingo que traía una botella de tequila en una de sus manos y en la otra un plato de migajas de papas fritas.

- ¡Hey Kensou! – Gritó sosteniéndose sobre el hombro de éste – me puedes...De-decir…hip… ¿Donde están las papas fritas? es que ya se acabaron… hip…- dijo a duras penas a causa del alcohol que había ingerido.

Kensou mareado por el aliento de Shingo se tapo la nariz y le indico donde había papitas fritas. & Ahora si decido, decidió ir a interrumpir a Kyo & Athena, se dirigía hacia ellos cuando fue sorprendido por Ryo quien brincaba como chapulín de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? O.o -

- ¡Kensou¿Dónde esta¿Dónde esta? - Ryo no dejaba de brincar como si algo tuviese.

- ¿Dónde esta quien? – preguntó algo extrañado.

- ¿Dónde esta¿Dónde esta… el baño? que me ando haciendo y no lo hallo – dijo desesperado & suplicante.

- esta al fondo y a la derecha pero… - kensou señalo un pasillo

Ryo no terminó de escuchar cuando salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño.

- ¡espera! Se me olvido decirte que no hay papel en el baño o.o – le anuncio pero era muy tarde el ya no le escuchó.

Seguía su camino hacia la interrupción entre Athena & Kyo.

- ¡Athena! – gritó esperanzado a que athena volteaba.  
Athena no volteó.

-¡Athena! – Kensou repitió pero athena seguía bailando con Kyo. Sin prestarle atención.

Entonces cuando estaba a solo un metro de acercarse a athena con solo el pretexto de darle un abrazo de felicitaciones, Shingo volvió a interrumpirle (Ya me enojo Shingo ò.ó)

- ¡Hey Kensou! – Le gritó en su cara - Gracias ya hallé las papas fritas adobadas - dijo mostrándole la bolsa grande que llevaba en las manos. – se ve que están picantes n///n…como me gustan – metió su mano a la bolsa y llevándose el puño lleno a la boca.

Kensou fastidiado por las "gratas interrupciones" de Shingo & Ryo empujó a Shingo para quitarlo de su camino, & dando unos cuantos pasos éste tropezó con Kyo...  
..Suspenso..

Continuará n.n 


	7. Ultimo Capitulo

En el capitulo anterior: Yagami llega a la fiesta acompañado, Kensou se pone a berrear por la llegada de éste y corre a llorar al patio, decido por ir a sacar a Athena se acerca a ella mientras baila con Kyo.

Nota: las ideas de aquí en adelante son de Maxi n.n

Que mala soy para dejar fics en suspenso u.uU discúlpenme…

_**Kensou fastidiado por las "gratas interrupciones" de Shingo & Ryo empujó a Shingo para quitarlo de su camino, & dando unos cuantos pasos éste tropezó con Kyo...  
...Suspenso...**_

_**  
**_Cayendo encima de él. Kensou asustado por lo que salió corriendo a esconderse (No quería que Athena lo mirará feo).

- Auch eso dolió . - se lamentaba Kyo mientras se sobaba la cabeza  
- Kyo, ¿Estas bien? – Athena le ofreció la mano para levantarse.  
- ¡¡¡Hay Kyo!!! Fíjate por donde caminas, casi tiro mis papitas – gritó Shingo que aun conservaba las frituras intactas, se levanto igual que Kyo se sacudió el traje.

- ¿No quieres papitas kusonagi-kun? – estaba tan borracho que no sabia lo que decía.

- ¬.¬U no Shingo no quiero frituras… - respondió algo irritado.- Vamonos Athena… - tomó a Athena de la mano  
- ¡ándale!,…están bien ricas…hip… prueba una…hip… ¡te van a gustar!- Shingo ofrecía las frituras persuasivamente.

- Que no ya te dije, además estas borracho, mejor vete a sentar por ahí, anda, -

- ¡ándale! ¡Prueba unas! – Shingo agarró un puño de frituras y se la metió a la boca a Kyo. Kyo cerró la boca, y tragó.

Enseguida su cara empezó a cambiar de color de pálido a un rojo tomate, Shingo muy quitado de la pena se fue del lugar tambaleándose de un lado a otro (estaba mas que tomado el hombre), Kyo no aguantó más y abrió su boca dejando salir llamas, sin darse cuenta que las llamaradas alcanzaron el vestido de la cumpleañera. Athena empezó a correr alarmada, todos en la fiesta, solo se le quedaban mirando y gritando despavoridos de pero ninguno hacia nada, mientras ella se convertía en antorcha humana. Kyo por su lado seguía ahogándose tratando de escupir lo que había tragado. Bao enseguida reaccionó y tomó un extinguidor que había en el baño y salió detrás de Athena quien seguida gritando y corriendo por todo el lugar.

Kensou que venia comiendo su helado indiferente de lo que sucedía en la fiesta, miro atónito como Athena se había convertido en una llamarada, soltó su helado, y corrió a ver que sucedía.

- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! - Gritó desesperado.

- El señor Kusanagi incendió el vestido de la señorita Athena. – Respondió Kula despreocupada del incidente, viendo como el espectáculo que Bao & Athena protagonizaban.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kusanagi causó esto?! – la expresión en la cara de Kensou cambio drásticamente a una expresión furiosa.

- ejem… - asintió Kula saboreando su paleta de mango.

- _/ ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¬¬ Ese inútil de kusanagi u.u me las va a pagar /_ - pensó Kensou mientras buscaba a Kusanagi.

Hinako para calmar a los invitados siguió con la música y empezó a animarlos para seguir bailando, Athena quien no dejaba de ser perseguida por Bao y el extiguidor salió a la terraza, y se aventó al estanque de peces para apagar las llamas en su vestido. Se quedo ahí varios minutos.

Por otra parte Kensou había encontrado a Kusanagi en el baño donde parecía estar vomitando. Kensou entró al baño cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Kusanagi! – grito Kensou

Kyo quien se encontraba tirado sobre el escusado volteo a ver a Kensou.

- ¡¿Kensou?! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kyo se extraño.

Kensou empezó a patear a Kusanagi violentamente.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a arder el vestido de Athena?! – Kensou descargaba su cólera pateando a Kyo bruscamente.

Al final Kensou dejo inconciente a Kyo y casi irreconocible. Kensou salió del baño integrándose de nuevo a la fiesta.

Iori quien había vigilado a Kyo durante toda la fiesta y habiendo presenciado lo que le acababa de ocurrir se acercó al baño y le dio tremenda paliza aprovechándose de la oportunidad que se le presentaba finalmente Kyo quedo muerto… y Iori siguiendo los pasos de Kensou regresó igualmente a integrarse a la fiesta invitando a bailar a Leona XD

La fiesta estaba echa un desastre, vasos de cristal volando de un lado a otro, la comida esta siendo despreciada haciéndola volar igualmente. Los invitados bailaban y peleaban unos con otros. La música estaba a todo volumen. Y por si fuera poco la cumpleañera estaba llorando en el estanque de su patio con el vestido achicharrado. A kensou ya no le importó que la fiesta por la cual se esmeró tanto hubiese dado un giro de 160 grados.

Todo se había salido de control, minutos después los vecinos tocaron la puerta de la residencia Asamiya.

Kensou abrió la puerta.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto kensou extrañado.

Dos señores de avanzada edad vistiendo sus pijamas, uno con cara de sargento mal pagado (Heidern) y el otro rubio y con un parche en el ojo (Rugal) le reclamaron: 

- ¡Oiga usted! – Heidern tomó a Kensou del cuello - ¿Podría bajarle a la música? ¿Sabe? Trato de dormir por que mañana me voy de pesca muy temprano y su música ¡No me deja dormir! – Heidern terminó aventándolo

- Mi vecino tiene mucha razón – Rugal tomó a kensou tal y como lo hizo heidern - yo también trato de conciliar el sueño ¿Sabe? Trabajo de niñero en las mañanas y usted con su ruido no me deja dormir asi que…… ¿O apaga el ruido o va a venir el "coco" por usted? –

- O.O – kensou quedó atónito pero asintió inmediatamente.

- Valla a apagar el ruido tormentoso que ustedes jóvenes conocen por música. ¿O llamo a la policía? - Rugal soltó a Kensou quien salió corriendo despavorido.

- ¿Dónde quedo Frank Sinatra? ¿Julio Iglesias? ¿Juan Gabriel? – comentó Heidern

- Lo sé, Lo sé, lo único que estos jóvenes hoy día escuchan es basura – respondió Rugal

Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.  
Mientras Kensou corrió a esconderse bajo la cama, ignorando la advertencia de los dos "ancianos".

Media hora después volvieron a tocar la puerta.  
Pero esta vez kensou no salio a atender sino Shingo Yabuki _el ebrio_.

-¿si? – abrió la puerta Yabuki

- Mire, Señor, ya le avisamos a su hermano que apagará la música o si no íbamos a llamar a policía.- Heidern junto con Rugal y unos cuantos uniformados estaban esperando a unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Hermano?.. Hip… - el ebrio yabuki preguntó.

- Quien sea que haya sido, le advertimos que apagara esa porquería de sinfonía -

- ¿Ah? O.o – Yabuki no entendía lo que se le estaba diciendo

- Así que trajimos a unos cuantos policías que van a hacernos el favor de apagar esa cosa infernal por nosotros -

- Mire señor con cara de soldado infeliz,…Hip… si trajo a la policía porque me robe unos chicles en aquella tienda de "Hello Kitty"…Hip… déjeme decirle que nunca me los comí…Hip…- Yabuki se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Rugal se acercó a Heidern.

- Este hombre esta ebrio… entremos… -

Uno de los uniformados golpeó a Yabuki dejándolo inconciente. Todos entraron al salón de donde provenía el espantoso ruido.

- ¡Party's over! – exclamó Rugal aplaudiendo para atraer la atención de los jóvenes. - ¡La fiesta se termino todos están arrestados por hacer ruido avizoras de la noche y perturbar el sueño de los vecinos! -

Todos quedaron estupefactos.

La policía entró, y todos comenzaron correr y a gritar despavoridos temiendo a ser arrestados.

Iori corrió a esconderse rápidamente a uno de los cuartos de la casa. Casualmente entró a la recamara de Chin quien estaba viendo el boxeo, la pelea de Mayweather & Oscar de la Hoya. 

-¿Quien anda ahí? - preguntó Chin desde el baño.

- Soy Iori -

- ¿Yagami? – dijo extrañado Chin asomándose.

- ¡El mismo!-

- ¿No me digas que quieres el boxeo y allá abajo no te dejan? -

- emmm… ¡Si! ¡Asi es! Allá abajo hay mucho ruido y no me dejan ver la pelea tranquilamente ¿Puede acompañarlo a verla? -

-OK, Yagami pero ¡tu te haces tus palomitas! ¿De acuerdo? –

-¡Si señor! – Yagami cerró rápidamente la puerta del cuarto y se sentó a ver la tele con Chin.

Mientras en el salón donde se llevaba la fiesta acabo el caos reinaba.

La mayoría de los invitados fueron llevados a la delegación. Con cargos menores. Como exhibición indecente, y petty theft. 

Asi que colorín colorado este fic se a terminado…

¿Cómo terminaron?

Athena terminó en el estanque de su patio con el vestido achicharrado.  
Kensou terminó bajo la cama temiendo que el coco viniera por el. XD  
Iori viendo el boxeo con Chin.  
Shingo, alegando ante un juez sobre los chicles que robó en aquella tienda famosa.  
Y muchos más en situaciones similares.

Asi termino el fic. u.ú

Espero haberlo hecho lo cómico posible para sacarles al menos una sonrisa.

Pronto otro fic el cual espero primero terminar antes de publicarlo XD

Fin


End file.
